


The Inbetween

by BlackSoulStar



Series: State of Mind or State of Being? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, bed buddies, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: Yaku can't understand how relationships develop. He doesn't understand when one person stops becoming an acquaintance to when they become a friend? Was it time that sorted this? He definitely couldn't understand how Lev - an acquaintance, a person he was bedding for his own satisfaction, could end up loving him. How did such a thing happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for suicide.

Relationships were always sometimes difficult to define. Yaku thought this much. He found it hard to pinpoint when relationships change, when an acquaintance becomes a friend, to a friend becoming a good friend, to the friend you would die for. How did they bleed into each other? How did it work? Was it time? Did time alter how a friendship grew? When he thought he got a clear grasp of the concept, it would change somehow. An acquaintance was suddenly a really good friend.

 

Currently, Yaku was sitting in his bedroom, his kohai, Lev beside him. His room was blaring music, his parents and younger down the stairs. Yaku leaned in for another hot kiss, that would make him pant and beg for more, a lot more. This relationship had a strange progression. They were acquaintance then in a flash it changed to a bed buddy. Yaku undid Lev’s trousers, dying to get them off. He couldn’t find the in between for them. He couldn’t figure out how an acquaintance could end up in his room, making out with him.

 

He did know that they were practicing alone together. Yaku had been feeling a little pent up for the last few days, unable to deal with himself. That’s when Lev turned to him and noticed that he was feeling pent up. Being bold, his kohai reached forward and touched the small erection that was building. From there, Yaku was dragging Lev home.

 

“Yaku-senpai,” Lev murmured against his lips. Yaku wasn’t his friend. He barely knew him. He was half Russian who couldn’t speak a word of the language. He knew that he wanted to be the ace of the volleyball team despite the fact that he was shit. He couldn’t play. His height helped him but he was useless. He knew he had a sister, Alisa. She was four years older than her brother, making her 19. He knew that Lev was a loud mouth and didn’t have that filter on when to speak. Apart from that, he knew very little about him.

 

Yaku fell back against his bed as Lev crawled between his legs, their lips still joined together. His hands curled into his short grey hair as he sucked on his lower lip. Lev let out a loud moan, he also knew that he was loud in bed. It was dangerous. The two of them weren’t alone and a parent or sister could hear, but then again, his moans were delightful, they encouraged him on, kissing him a little harder, spurring him to moan against his mouth.

 

“Touch me senpai,” he pleaded against his lip. His hand took his and led it to the erection that was between his legs. Yaku smiled at how large it had become. He slipped his hand into his boxers and heard a large grunt from his partner.

 

“Aw god!” he moaned aloud. Yaku had to silence him with a kiss. Too loud.

 

“Bastard. If you want to keep going then you have to be quiet,” he hissed, the hand still in his hair, tugging roughly.

 

“Sorry senpai,” he murmured, their lips crashing against each other. His tongue slipped into his mouth. He wasn’t the best kisser but he still enjoyed when his tongue slipped into his mouth. He managed to get him into a nice rhythm. Yaku’s hand slipped back down into his kohai’s boxers and took a hold of his length.

 

“Be quiet, or I'll snap it off,” he hissed into his ear. Lev nodded his head and buried his face against his shoulder as he jerked him off. Lev sat up, bringing Yaku up with him. Yaku slipped his trousers off and then his boxers. His legs were so long and slender. He liked the look of them. He liked when their legs tangled together, like earlier when they had curled around his legs watching a show they both liked.

 

Yaku stopped jerking him off when his panting became too erratic that he knew he was close to the edge. Lev looked at him with sad eyes, his penis twitching to be touched. Yaku shook his head and lay back onto the bed, as Lev tugged off Yaku’s trousers and boxers, and throwing them to the floor.

 

Yaku lay on the bed, his head on the pillows. Lev kissed his lips softly then trailed his lips down his neck, kissing him softly. He licked and sucked on his neck, making Yaku moan out. He pushed his head down to his collar. “No marks on my neck. You know this!” he hissed out. And so Lev kissed and sucked and nibbled just below his neck, on the collar bone where it could be covered up by his shirt. Yaku’s legs were squirming underneath him, dying to be touched more. 

 

He trailed kisses down his stomach, sucking at the soft skin under his lips. He would nip at his skin, loving hearing him let out a shaky gasp as he did so. He moved further down til he was kissing his stomach, nipping softly at the skin below him. He licked his stomach and down to his penis, licking the entire length of it. His skin prickled where the cold air met his wet stomach.

 

Lev licked his lips before he bent down and his mouth engulfed his penis. Yaku gasped out, then put a hand over his mouth. The sudden heat and wetness was too much for him to embrace. Lev bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks. Yaku squirmed under him. God, he loved this. He was good at this. He knew he was hitting the back of Lev’s throat as he let out these gagged sounds, but he loved it and his mouth kept meeting the base of his cock. He thrusted his hips into his mouth, unable to stop himself from not. It felt so good. He felt the blood rushing down, making him harder. The blood kept coming and the knot in his stomach was tightening and would slowly coming undone if he kept it up.

 

“Don’t make me cum. Not yet,” he panted out. Lev looked up at him, his mouth full with him. He came seconds later regardless, his seeds rushing down Lev’s throat making him cough and splutter. Yaku shook from his orgasm, unable to help his partner. He was panting hard when he realised what had happened and sat up to rub his back.

 

“You okay? Do you want some water?” he asked, then reached over and got a tissue and wiped his mouth that was dirtied with him. Lev smiled appreciatively at him. 

 

“Sorry,” he muttered out, his hand resting on his bare thigh. Yaku could see that he felt bad for making him cum early which was a strange thing to feel bad about. He was good at it and thus he came early. No need to apologise.

 

Yaku sighed looking at his limp penis between his legs. He was young, it would get hard soon, “You’re good at blowjobs. Honestly, wow,” he gasped. The first time he had one of Lev he had came quickly, but he had ensured that it was not in his mouth. Lev looked like he had been scowled as he took the limp penis in his hand and rubbed a thumb across the bulbous tip.

 

Yaku leaned back in when his phone rang. The two looked at the phone, Yaku reached for it and saw that it was Kuroo. He answered it, leaning into Lev as he continued to softly stroke him, “Hey, what’s up?” he asked, taking one of Lev’s hand within his own. Lev smiled softly, kissed his cheek, his hand still stroking him. Yaku sighed, “Can I call you back. I’m watching something. I’ll help you after,” Yaku threw his phone away from him and lay back down.

 

“Come on,” he muttered. Lev grinned, reaching into the drawer that held, Yaku’s condom and lube. He crawled between his legs and brought Yaku’s hips closer to him.

 

He was prepared quickly and soon Lev was deep inside Yaku, his legs wrapped around his waist. Lev plummeted deep inside of him. Yaku let out a gasp, biting his lips as he continued to plow deep inside of him. Yaku grabbed his hand, their fingers interlocking. Yaku shut his eyes for a moment. 

 

The first time, it had been different, it had been rough and hard, both of them trying to let out some anger. Yaku felt the stress of being a 3rd year and exams and working hard. He didn’t know what Lev’s issue had been then but he seemed just as pent up as he thrusted hard into him. So when Lev had touched him, he wasn’t going to deny him. That night he realised that he too was working through something.

 

This time was a lot different, it was softer but with still the same amount of force. He felt closer to Lev like they were making love. Yaku sat up with a gasp and looked at Lev who was smiling at him. They weren’t fucking. This wasn’t just a fuck. No. They were making love. Lev came into him, gasping, the words he dreaded to hear, “I love you,” escaping his lips. Yaku stared at him stunned.

 

Yaku pulled away from him, cleaned himself up before putting on his clothes. He threw Lev’s clothes at him before he got too comfortable on his bed.

 

“I’m going out, come on,” Lev grabbed his clothes quickly and redressed himself. Yaku turned his music off and the two headed down the stairs. Yaku quickly said a goodbye to his parents before leading Lev out the door.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Yaku nodded his head. He couldn’t look him in the eye. He confessed his love to him. He waved him goodbye before dashing over to Kuroo’s house.

* * *

 

Lev was sitting in his English class, there was lunch before he had to go to volleyball practice. He had noticed that Yaku had been quiet after they had had sex. He couldn’t understand what had got him down so fast after they had such a nice time. Then it hit him. He had confessed. He sent a text to Yaku from the back of the classroom asking if he was okay. 

 

_ From Yaku: You should be focusing. _

 

_ To Yaku: I can’t right now. Are you okay? _

 

_ From Yaku: I don’t know. _

 

_ To Yaku: Is it because I confessed? _

 

No response.

 

_ To Yaku: I’m not taking it back. I meant what I said. _

 

Lev waited for a response but it never came.

 

On the other side of the school, Yaku was sitting at his free period, a text alert on his phone. He had looked at the message, the last one. He didn’t understand. He barely knew him. He was barely a friend, how on earth did Lev find him falling for him. Was it because of the sex? Did he feel like he had to love him? He didn’t understand.

 

“What’s he not taking back. Did he call you short?” Kuroo asked, appearing over his shoulder reading the last text. He grabbed his phone unlocked his phone and read the messages. He scrolled up trying to get some context. He saw some naughty texts sent between his best friend and their kohai.

 

During him reading, he was pushing Yaku away from as he tried to reach for his phone. He stopped when he read one of the most recent texts.

 

To Lev: Meet me tonight?

 

From Lev: Are we going to fuck?

 

To Lev: Obviously ;P

 

Yaku grabbed his phone and read the text that had stunned his best friend. “How long?” he asked taking a seat on a chair. Kuroo glared at his friend. “How long?” he demanded, his face sour.

 

“About 5 months,”

 

“And were you ever going to tell me?”

 

“We don’t tend to discuss our love lives. If we did, you would have told me you and Kenma were a thing,” Kuroo was going to respond with some witty comment but saw the sadness in his friend, as he read over the last text. He pulled his friend into his arm. Yaku crumpled into his body.

 

“What’s happened? What have you done?”

 

“What we have is just physical. That’s all it was, but last night it was different. I was thinking about the first time and how it was about,” his face turned red, “Me trying to get off with his aid and him using me. But last night, we were both trying to satisfy the other. We naturally fell in line with one another. He held my hand… It was nice. It changed. We were making love and not just sex for the hell of it,” Kuroo listened to his friend as he spoke.  “Last night, he told me he loved me.”

 

“No, he didn’t! That bastard. I hate it when people confess to me. It’s like the worst,” Kuroo sarcastically responded and Yaku gave him a glare. “Do you love him then?” Yaku shrugged. He barely knew him.

 

“Maybe. I don’t know him.”

 

“Don’t kid me on. You do know him. You will know a lot more than you realise. Five months being intimate. You may not love him yet, but you might. You might look up, into these green eyes of him and your heart will just beat for him and you will realise that you do love them.” 

 

The bell rang and the two headed to the gym to practice, Kai came rushing over to them with a grin as they made their way inside. “How’s Bokuto?” Kai asked as they entered the changing rooms. Kuroo had his eyes on Yaku as he unbuckled his trousers and slipped them off. There were no hand marks there. He was kind.

 

“Ah, he’s on the mend. Kenma and I went to visit him yesterday. His mental state isn’t great, but I’m not planning on discussing that with you,” Kuroo admitted, his face turning into a sad smile as he discussed his friend.

 

“Send him my love did you?” Kai asked with a small chuckle as he unbuttoned his shirt and folded it onto the chair that was before them. Kuroo chuckled lightly.

 

“With extra kisses,” Kuroo’s laugh faltered as he thought of Bokuto. Bokuto was one of his best friends, a friend who is mentally unstable, who was found in a bathtub filled with red. He had nightmares about his friend, wondering what would have happened if Akaashi hadn’t found him. He shuddered.

 

“Can he play volleyball?” Yaku asked, standing only in his boxers. Kuroo looked at his two friends with a shrug.

 

“Can we drop Bokuto for now? It’s been a week but I’m still shaking,” Kuroo admitted. The two nodded their heads glumly. The door opened for the changing room, Kenma, Lev, Yamamoto, and Inokua walking in as a four.

 

Yaku turned to see the four before turning back round and pulling on his shorts. He turned his back to his friends as he pulled his shirt off. Underneath his shirt, there were a few bruises. Kuroo noticed one, creeping on the base of his neck, large and purple. He walked over to his friend, to inspect his bruised body. He had many bruises on him, a lot of them congregating on his stomach. Kai turned his head to see Kuroo staring at Yaku and then saw the large bruise on his neck.

 

“Who are you dating?” he gasped out, rushing over to see the bruises on his body. Yaku pushed them away but Yamamoto rushed over to him with a laugh and turned him round to see the bruises on his body. He chortled loudly, making eyes all turn to Yaku and Yamamoto. Kenma’s eyes widened at the bruise on his collarbone.

 

“Leave me. At least I can get laid,” he hissed out, kicking the male’s shin before throwing his top on over his 

 

“Yeah, but with whom?” Yamamoto hissed, holding onto his sore leg.

 

“Does it matter?” Yaku asked, eyeing the younger male dangerously.

 

“I want to know what girl did that,” Yamamoto laughed poking at where one of the bruises were on his neck. Kuroo shook his head.

 

“Leave it, Yamamoto. It’s clearly a private matter,” Kuroo chastised before the three 3rd years made their way into the gym hall. Yaku could hear the younger males discussing who it was. He gave Lev a look on the way out to suggest that he stay quiet. He nodded for a response.

 

Kuroo threw the ball for Yaku who had stopped focusing and was instead focusing on Lev as he came bounding in like usual. When Yaku turned back round, he got knocked back with the ball in his face, sending him to the floor.

 

Lev and the others rushed over to him to see if he was okay. Lev first by his side, despite being furthest away, “Yaku-senpai are you okay?” he asked helping him sit up. Yaku held his nose as he looked around.

 

“Sorry Yaku,” Kuroo called out as he rushed over to his side. Kai ran to get tissues for his nose that was bleeding. He returned a moment later and handed them to Yaku who groaned, tipping his head forward. Lev still had his arm around his waist, holding him in close.

 

“Did you hurt your head?” he asked. Yaku nodded a little and Lev was stroking his head, Yaku leaning into the touch and curling into his body a little.

 

“What happened?” Yamamoto asked, looking at his friend with shock. No one registered how Yaku curled into Lev, or how Lev held onto him. How the two felt the comfort in being close.

 

“Help me to a bench,” Lev helped him up and lead him over to the bench. “I was enjoying the view,” he admitted quietly before taking a seat. Kuroo smiled at the pair as they sat on the bench. Lev still stroking the back of his head.

 

“Are you dizzy at all? What’s my name? What did we-?” he cut himself off, his cheeks going a little red.

 

“I’m okay, Lev. It’s just a little sore. Go practice, you need it,” Yaku hissed. Lev nodded glumly and made his way over to Kenma who touched his shirt, there was some blood on his white top. He shrugged it off.

 

Yaku watched Lev as he played. He was so slender and wore these really small pair of shorts. He watched as he bent over and could see a lot more than he was anticipating. He had never appreciated how good he looked. He was still bent over as he picked the ball up. His legs were so pale. He forgot how good looking he really was. And he was his. Yaku blushed. No. they weren’t dating and he wasn’t in love. 

 

Lev was cheerful as he returned the ball and ran to spike the ball down that Kenma had set for him. He slammed it down and he let out a cheer. The team was even at this point, but Yaku wanted to join in. He kept his eyes on Lev as he played, watching as his beautiful legs sprang, high into the air to spike a ball that hit him in the head instead. He laughed it off like he always did. Lev turned away and Yaku could see the hurt on his face, hating himself for missing the spike and having everyone laugh at him.

 

The game continued until the lunchtime bell rang and the six of them stopped to take a break. Yaku got to his feet and made his way over to Kuroo who had his phone out and was sending a text. He walked over and read the text from the side.

 

_ From Bokuto: I’m sorry. _

 

_ To Bokuto: What did you expect! I told you if you felt like that, come over. Talk to me. Don’t use the excuse ‘it’s gay’. You know what will suck a hundred times more? If I had to bury you. That will fucking suck. And I hate you for being so selfish! _

 

Kuroo looked at Yaku before tipping his forehead onto his and being pulled in for a hug, “What a selfish prick. He’s so fucking selfish,” he buried his face in his shoulder, letting a dry sob escape his throat. His phone buzzed and the two looked at the message.

 

_ To Bokuto: I’m sorry. _

 

“I’m going to visit him, later on, tonight. Alone. Akaashi is pissed with him as well. I believe he’s traumatised still. How can he be so stupid?” Kuroo asked. 

 

“He’s getting the help now. He’ll be okay. If he as you at his side. He’ll get better,” Yaku comforted his friend then pulled away when Kai joined them.

 

“How’s the nose?” He asked with a sincere smile. Kai wanted to be a pediatrician. He would be good at it. Kenma made his way over to the small group and took Kuroo’s phone, and read the text messages over, before putting a hand on his back. He moved his hand and then walked away from the group and to the corner of the room, off to play a game for the next few minutes.

 

“It’s not bleeding anymore, so I’ll be fine,” Yaku admitted, then looked to Lev who was talking to Inouka, talking excitedly about a show he was watching yesterday. It was a show the two of them were watching together - like a couple. Yaku shook his head and then looked to Kuroo, who looked sad.

 

The rest of the team came into the gym hall and Kuroo instructed everyone to begin a warm up while they waited, so they started off with a basic run around the outer part of the gym. As Yaku ran he felt a twinge in his side. He winced. Lev had done him good then. His hips were in agony.

 

“Sore?” Kuroo asked as he ran next to him. Yaku nodded numbly. Kuroo looked to Lev who was running behind them, head in the clouds, and gave him a wicked grin before moving on. “Is he good?”

 

“I’d rather not tell you about my sex life as we run?”

 

“So as we stretch?” Kuroo laughed. Yamamoto laughed hard.

 

“Tell us your sex life,” He laughed loudly then was elbowed in the side by Lev. He choked a little then looked to the tall kohai.

 

“He clearly doesn’t want to discuss his love life. Why are you insisting? Unless you want to divulge us in yours,” Lev gave a scary face, it was the rare times when his soft face broke into something that was actually terrifying and no one wanted to make Lev angrier when he looked like that. Yaku ignored him and continued running.

 

“Do you love them, though. Answer me that?” Yaku looked down at the ground. What could he say? He didn’t know. He honestly didn’t. He turned when Lev elbowed Yamamoto into his ribs again with some force. He was protecting him. He was trying to respect his uncertainty. He looked to Lev as he looked into his.

 

His heart began to pound as he stared at him and it wasn’t from the running. He wanted to take him home tonight and continue to watch their show. He wanted Lev to run his hands over his shoulder like he had done yesterday when watching their show. He wanted his hands within his. He wanted Lev in his life.

 

“Yeah. I do love him,” Yamamoto and everyone stopped dead. Yamamoto staring at his senpai in shock. He had said  _ him. _

 

“You’re gay?” Yamamoto spluttered out. Yaku didn’t feel embarrassed. He was staring at Lev who was staring back at him with tears in his eyes. The silver-haired kohai smiled and let out a dry sob. He could only smile back and then turned and continued to run. 

 

Yaku couldn’t look at Lev, his cheeks would burn up and he would want to go over to him and kiss him. So he stayed away from him, talking to Yamamoto who apologising for trying to out him. Yaku didn’t mind. He didn’t care if people knew he was seeing a guy. He’ll later tell them it’s Lev. For right now, he was going to keep him all to himself.

 

The group was doing stretches starting with lunges, warming the legs up first. Yaku lunged forward then let out a gasp as a sharp pain ran up his hip and he had to stop.

 

“Okay...can’t do that one,” Yaku admitted making the room titter. Lev smiled warmly as they stretched.

* * *

Lev was lying behind Yaku, his arm around his stomach as they watched the show they had been bingeing together, their fingers entwined. The show was coming to an end and the credits began to roll. Yaku turned around to look into his eyes and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Lev smiled into the kiss, the two of them enjoying each others company. Lev wrapped his legs around Yaku’s and gave him a soft kiss on the nose.

 

They had been like this before. The two of them staring at each other and smiling and kissing and touching. “I love you so much,” Yaku admitted, staring at the beautiful face right in front of them. Lev pecked his lips softly before, kissing him again. Harder than before. Lev rolled on top of him, the two losing their breath in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on writing a sequel to this, about Bokuto's story. I'll do it if people would like to see this. Let me know if this would interest you.


End file.
